


Trick or Treat!

by Marichat_FairyTail



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #MurderLilaRossi2k20, But it ran away from me, F/M, FLUFUFUFU, I'm Bad At Summaries, Like seriously ran, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marichat, Post Reveal, Romantic Fluff, This was supposed to be a drabble, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichat_FairyTail/pseuds/Marichat_FairyTail
Summary: Trick or Treat, Trick or Treat!Give me something good to eat!If you don't,I won't care,The akuma will rip out all your hair!Olivia Jones is visiting her uncle during the time of Halloween. When she finds out that her favorite holiday isn't celebrated like it is in the states, she gets akumatized into Hallow-Scream, an akuma that just wants to trick or treat with her girlfriend.But what happens when a Sacred Halloween Rule is broken by Lila? Will her kingdom finally crumble?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82
Collections: Murder Lila Rossi Group





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LurkingPheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurkingPheonix/gifts).



> Based off Prompt 2 by LurkingPhoenix! This is going to be so much fun!
> 
> Edit: I realized I can't spell and that it's eo, not oe.

Ah, Halloween!

It was Olivia's favorite holiday.

Which is why she was really pissed as someone slammed the door in her face _AGAIN._

All night, she'd had doors slammed in her face, been ignored, hell, someone even sicced their dog on her!

The 14-year-old stared at the candy in her bucket. While some people said she was too old to go trick-or-treating, she didn't care. She and her girlfriend always dressed up in costumes to compliment each other. They'd dressed as peanut butter and jelly when they were 10, a dog and a cat when they were 11, Starlord and Gamorra when they were 12, and last year they'd gone as Rena Rouge and Carapace, her favorite Parisian heroes.

Now, here she was, a lone Chat Noir while her girlfriend was Ladybug was alone at Peter Richland's Halloween party.

There was a ping from Twitter on her phone. She pulled it from under the pathetic amount of candy, and what she saw broke her heart.

It was a picture of her girlfriend Maddie, and she was making out with Erica Smith. The caption read, _Lesbian and Bi found each other in a great way!_

Her heart broke. Why was she cheating on her? Maddie told her she loved her, but was that a lie?

She broke down, hugging her candy basket to her chest. She wanted the good old days back, when her, Maddie, and her cousin Myléne would all go trick-or-treating through the neighborhood, running away from Old Lady Martina's house together. But most of all, she just wanted to go around and trick-or-treat with her girlfriend.

She was so upset that she didn't notice the black and purple butterfly sinking into her candy basket.

_Hallow-Scream, I am Hawkmoth. You feel neglected? Like your holiday isn't getting enough appreciation? I'm giving you the power to change that! With my help, no one will disrespect Halloween with you in charge! All I want in return is Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous! Do we have a deal?_

"Trick or treat," she hummed in response, and the black essence covered her.

* * *

"Alright Manon, are you ready to go trick-or-treating?" Nadja Chamack asked her energetic daughter.

"Yeah! I'm gonna have so much fun and get so much candy!" the young girl said. She was dressed in a recreation of her Puppeteer costume. But instead of black and teal, it was a light pink instead of blue, with turquoise instead of black. The face paint was already applied, and she looked like a pink and glittery Pupeteer.

Nadja turned to Marinette. "Thank you again for making this for her. I can tell I'm going to have a hard time getting her out of it later on!" she said with a laugh at the end.

"It was really no big deal. I love Manon, and she really is a sweet kid! Making her the outfit was no problem!" she responded with a grin.

Manon started tugging on her mother's sleeve. "Come _ON_ Mommy! We have to go if I'm going to get any good candy! Let's go!" she whined.

"Alright sweetheart. Say goodbye to Marinette before we leave though."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Marinette opened a drawer and pulled out a bag. It was the same shades of pink and turquoise as her dress, and it was shaped like a star. "I used the leftover fabric to make this for you Manon. I thought of your wand, and made this for a candy sack!"

"Ohhh!" they both oggled. "Marinette! This is beautiful!" Nadja said as Manon took it from her babysitter's hands. "I'm giving you a bonus for this. I insist! The dress was too much, but I'm giving you extra for this beautiful bag!" she said, forcing money into her hands. "Well, we should get going now. Goodbye Marinette! See you next week!"

"Goodbye Mari!"

"Bye!" her trapdoor shut. She sighed. "And now to get ready myself..."

* * *

Marinette nervously rang the doorbell to the Agreste Mansion. The little eyeball-shaped camera popped out. " _Yes?"_ Nathalie said. " _We aren't accepting trick-or-treaters. Goodbye."_

"Wait!" but the eyeball retracted. She huffed and rang the doorbell again. It popped out, and Nathalie said, _I thought I told you we aren't accepting trick-or-treaters. Now, please leave or I'll have to contact the authorities."_

She sighed, annoyed. "I'm hear to give Adrien his costume?" she said, and held up the paper bag. The eyeball was silent, then retracted. A moment later, the iron gates opened. She grinned and walked up the staircase, where the front door opened, revealing her blonde boyfriend. 

She leapt into his arms with a laugh, and he spun her around in a circle. He gently set her down, pressing a kiss to her temple. She giggled and said, "I missed you too Kitten. Now let me show you your costume!" he squealed like a kid on Christmas, and dragged her up to his room, where she pulled the suit out of her bag. His eyes widened, and his jaw hit the floor.

It was a perfect recreation of the suit he wore as Mister Bug.

The ribbing down the side was perfect. The spots were in all the correct places (which, frankly, kinda creeped him out. How often was she oggling at him when they switched?) and he could already tell that it would be a perfect fit. "Well, what are you waiting for? Try it on!" the beautiful bluenette. Her costume was also incredible, and he knew it was even better than his own.

A recreation of the Lady Noire suit, complete with the honeycomb-type fabric. The green highlights bordering the whole thing were a complimenting mint green, and she even put in blue contacts, her hair in a french braid down her back, and she had a short staff on her back.

She noticed him staring at the staff, and pulled it out of the loops she'd sewn on. She hit a button, and the staff EXTENDED. He looked amazed. "I took the design from those Light Sabres you and Nino were always fighting with. I took one apart and examined the mechanisms, then built it with my own staff. You have a yo-yo in your bag, that if you spin it as fast as you do when your transformed, it'll actually look like the Ladybug yo-yo shield! Now _get DRESSED!"_ she said with extra oomph, and pushed the bag further into his arms.

He laughed at her antics, rolling his eyes and setting the bag down before stripping of his shirt, leaving him bare-chested. Marinette stared, but instead of her turning into a tomato, only a light pink blush was on her cheeks. Days after finding out about their identities, Marinette had come over to help him with his History make-up work due to missing the class thanks to a photo shoot. After finishing with the work, he challenged her to a few rounds of UMSIII. Halfway through the fifth match, Adrien pinned her to the couch, kissing her, and things had escalated.

He smirked at her as he started to undo his jeans, slowly pulling them down. "Like what you see?" he asked the girl on his bed, feeling smug.

She hummed, standing up, and going behind him, wrapping her arms around his bare torso. "Yes, I definitely like." she murmured into his back, placing a kiss on his shoulder blade. He shivered lightly when he felt her lips on his back, then her hands on top of his. She gently pushed them down his hips, and he shook them off his legs, leaving him clad in only his boxers.

Gently placing her head on his shoulder, she yelled in his ear, "IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE TO CHLOE'S PARTY, AND THE BLOOD WILL BE ON YOUR HANDS!!!!!" shrieking in pain and clutching his ear, he scrambled away from his laughing girlfriend. He pouted and muttered, "Baka," and finally started putting the costume on.

It fit like a glove. Tight in all the right places, loose in others (and he thanked GOD for that fact) and just absolutely stunning. All that was missing was the mask, which his partner held in her hands. She pressed it against his face, and, to his shock, it stuck. "It's a skin-safe adhesive that I've been experimenting with. It'll stick to your face, but if you want to take it off..." she said, answering the question on his lips. She motioned for him to take it off, and he did. It slid right off his face with ease. He dabbed his face; nothing. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are _incredible,_ " he breathed, before pressing his lips to hers, pinning her to the wall.

His right hand went to the nape of her neck, his left to her hip. Her hands wound into his hair, pulling his face closer. He sneaked his tongue out, licking her lip, asking for entrance. Instead of giving it to him, she pulled back. He whined, chasing her lips, but was met with her gloved finger. "Kitten, if we don't leave now, we're going to be late. Do you want Alya and Chloé mad at us?" she said, gently pushing him back, and turned to head out of the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back flush against his chest. "C'mon, can't we just have a quickie~?" he asked.

"Lila Rossi," she said, wriggling out of his arms. He pouted. She sure knew how to turn him _OFF._ He sighed, and followed her to the door, where she opened it and revealed Nathalie. The teens paled. "N-Nathalie," Adrien stammered out. "H-How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Come on, Simon is waiting with the car," she said curtly, before turning and walking off, the two blushing teens following. "Oh, and, even though me and your father are going to be in Milan for the next two weeks, doesn't mean we can't video chat at any time," she told the two horny teenagers.

* * *

When they arrived, the party was in full swing. Grabbing her hand, Adrien started dragging Lady Noire through the crowd, looking for the real Queen Bee. " **ADRIKINS!!"** the blonde ~~bimbo~~ said, wrapping herself around the model. "Hey, Chlo," he replied, the nervous "don't touch me" smile coming to his face. "Ugh, Adrikins, this party hasn't been the same without you! I've missed you so!" she glanced down at his costume. "Honestly, this costume is beautiful Adrikins! Or should I say Buggykins?" she said, leaning towards his face. 

"No, I think calling him by his name is much better," the noirette said, making her presence known. The blonde leaned back and glared at her best friend's girlfriend. "Oh, you're here? Your costumes... adequate, I guess," she huffed, then sashayed over to Sabrina.

Adrien slipped his hand into hers. "Hey, don't let her get to you. Even if she doesn't support us, I love you, and I always will. Understand?" she let a small smile grace her face. "..Yeah. Okay. Let's look for Nino and Alya! I want to see how their costumes look!" she said excitedly, and dove into the crowd.

After a few minutes of searching, they found a short-haired Rena Rouge, and a busty Carapace. "Hey girl!" Alya called excitedly, the girl in green hugging her best friend. "Dudes, nice costumes!" Nino said, admiring the work done on the outfits. "Yeah, I know. So, how are the costumes fitting? I know I saw you guys this morning for the final fittings, but, I need to know? Are they comfortable? Do they hurt in any places? Did a seam rip? Did you guys grow like 15 cm-"

"Girl! Girl! Calm down, calm down. They fit just fine. I'm snug as a bug in a rug, and so is Nino."

"Well, I think I did find a loose string somewhere..."

"You did? Where is it? I need to find it and kill it!" she declared, and started searching Nino, pinging left and right like an anime character. Alya shook her head. "You love messing with her, don't you?"

"I can't help it. She makes it way too easy," he said with a smile. The three started laughing, and Marinette stopped searching the boy to pout at her so-called friends, biting her lip. Adrien stopped laughing to give her a smoldering stare. "Mari, you know you shouldn't bite your lips. I just might not be able to resist..." he said, reaching his hand up and pulling her lip out from her teeth with his thumb. She gently blushed, and the two others in the proximity groaned. "Ugh, get a room, you two! Not everyone wants to see you two fluff it up." Nino groaned, covering his eyes in an overly dramatic fashion. "What? I can't love my girlfriend? If I remember correctly, _who_ did we see in the lo-"

"Alright, alright!" Nino said, covering his best friend's mouth. "There's a difference between _that_ and PDA." Adrien was about to retort, but Myléne walked up in her Minimouse (what I call her as the mouse holder) hero costume, and she looked worried. "Hey Mymy! what's with the long face?" Marinette asked.

"I'm worried. My cousin, Olivia, she's visiting for Halloween. I invited her to the party, and she said she'd come after she was done trick-or-treating. I was tracking her iPhone, and she started on my street, Taylor Street." They all winced. Every kid in Paris learned that the people on Taylor Street, with the exception of Myléne's family, was a big NO-NO for trick-or-treating, Those people were grumpy, grouchy, and absolutely _HATED_ Halloween. Most kids left that area in tears from how badly they were treated.

"Yeah, I was tracking her one moment, then she fell off the screen the next! I'm going to leave to look for her. Ivan's already looking, and I was wondering if you guys would help as well?"

"Of course!" the four of them answered immediately. She grinned, and tears were forming in her eyes. "Thank you so much, you guys. I owe you big time!"

"Don't worry, we'll find her and she'll be fine," Marinette promised, Adrien nodding in conformation.

* * *

After leaving (and Chloé being pissed at the fact that they left after being there for an hour), Marinette and Adrien ducked into an alley after splitting up. "She was probably akumatized if she dropped off the map so suddenly, so we need to find her!" Adrien said.

"Tikki, _SPOTS ON!"_

"Plagg, _CLAWS OUT!"_ the transformation phrase was called, and the two transformed before leaping up onto a building.

They saw people of all ages in costume. There were princes, princesses, Ghostbusters, and plenty of the members of Team Miraculous. They kept on patrolling around the city, looking for something, _anything,_ when they saw it.

People were dumping baskets of candy on the ground in front of the Eiffel tower. No one looked hurt, but they all had a glassy-eyed look. As they got closer, they heard the song;

_Trick or Treat,_

_Trick or Treat,_

_Give me something good to eat!_

_If you don't,_

_I won't care,_

_Hallow-Scream will give you so much despair!_

It went on and on, all the kids and adults singing it with such cheer, it was creepy. "I'm guessing that's Olivia?" the black cat murmured to his partner, and he got a nod in response.

She sighed and said, "Liv's always been passionate about Halloween. I remember one year when she came to visit, the three of us- me, her, and Myléne, went Trick-or-Treating, and she judo-flipped a guy who was twice her height when we were in 3rd grade." He blinked at her. "Yeah, she's scary AF. Don't get on her bad side," she said. "Hey, wait, I think I see her!" there was someone in the center of all that candy. They were forming a circle of some sorts.

Chat gasped. "That's like the Summerween Trickster that ate Gorney in _Gravity Falls_!" he said. She gaped, then scoffed and muttered, "Not gonna ask."

Her skin was a milky white, and she wore a dress covered- no, scratch that, _made_ out of candy, and it looked like the tail was growing longer and longer as she walked around the center of the circle of candy. "Yes, my children, sing! When we have enough candy, we will make a way for my Princess to join us here, and we will show her I am worthy of her love!" the people cheered. 

"Ugh, 'Princess'? If you have a girlfriend, that's absolutely _disgusting!_ " the crowd gasped, and Hallow-Scream narrowed her eyes at where it came from. "Bring me the one who dares utter such words, my children." In moments, a fat man who was in a horrible pufferfish costume was pushed forward. He stank of beer and cigars, and he looked like he played a lot of poker. "What's your name, child?"

"I ain't a child, and my name's _my business."_

Her eyes narrowed, and she touched her finger to his forehead. His eyes became even glassier, and a misty smile grew from his lips. She smiled again. "I said, what's your name, child?"

"It's Gabriel. Gabriel Ugliano. My friends call me Gabe."

"Gabe Ugliano? Why do you think me having a girlfriend is disgusting?"

"Because it is," he said, the smile never leaving his lips, even as her followers gasped and started muttering amongst themselves. "Gays, bis, transgender, all that LGBTQ+ shit is disgusting. It's only supposed to be guys and girls, and all girls are good for are opening their legs and raising babies. That's it."

"And you believe that, my child?"

"Yes miss."

Hallow-Scream's eyes narrowed, her smile turned into a harsh scowl. "Children! What Sacred Rule did he break by saying this!"

"Um, don't be mean to the Princess or LGBTQ+ people! We do how we feel and our feelings are real!" someone from the crowd called.

"Correct, little one," she turned back to Gabe. "Halloween is the Hell's Holiday, and Hell is where you'll stay," she hissed, and some of her candy tail wrapped itself around him completely, not an inch of him uncovered. She turned to the crowd that watched with hatred towards the man. "You know what to do, my lovelies!"

"This is Hell's Holiday, and Hell is where you'll permanently stay! This is Hell's Holiday, and Hell is where you'll permanently stay!" they chanted it over and over, getting louder and louder, and the candy covering the man started glowing, getting brighter and brighter. Eventually, they started chanting, "GO TO HELL! GO TO HELL! GO TO HELL!" over and over again. Then, a long scream sounded, and the candy disappeared.

The crowd cheered. Gabe Ugliano was gone. 

* * *

Hallow-Scream turned around and leapt, arching her back in midair, landing on the antennae of the Eiffel Tower. She opened her mouth, and sang, her "children" joining in.

_Come little children I'll take thee away,._

_Into a land of enchantment._

_Come little children the time's come to play,_

_Here in my garden of magic._

"Oh no, this must be how she hypnotizes all these people! Cover your ears, Chat!" but when she looked at him, his eyes were glassed over, and he was singing.

_Come little children I'll take thee away,._

_Into a land of enchantment._

_Come little children the time's come to play,_

_Here in my garden of magic._

_La la la la la LA la la la,_

_La la la lala la la,_

_Lala LA!_

He leapt of the rooftop perch walking towards the crowd of all ages, joining the march. 

When Hallow spotted Chat Noir, the purple mask came over her face. "Not yet Hawkmoth. I need to get LB under my control before then." She spotted Manon in the crowd, and squealed, breaking the song, but not the mind control. She leapt off the top. landing in front of the girl. "Child, where did you get this outfit! This isn't like anything I've seen in a store! Tell me, where did you get this?"

"My babysitter made it for me! Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" she said, a toothy grin spreading across her face. 

"Mari made this?" she nodded avidly. "Well, if you can find me Mari, she can make everyone's costumes even more beautiful once I give her a place in my court as the Royal Seamstress!"

Ladybug gasped, stumbling back. She had to get out of here! Turning around, she hightailed it back to the hotel, not noticing a certain Black Cat's eyes not leaving her the whole time.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Lila Rossi opened it to see a bunch of kids in costumes. "Oh, what's this? I see a ballerina, a pirate, and... oh, what are you?" there was a little girl in a turquoise and pink dress with her light brown hair in pigtails tied back in turquoise ribbons, a pink star-shaped bag, and a pink staffed gold star wand. "I'm Nice Puppeteer! My babysitter, Marinette made it for me!"

"Oh! That's... incredible!" she said through grit teeth. "Yeah, Mari's pretty awesome. She made this dress, her costume, a bunch of dolls that I play with every time I go there! She's so awesome!" the kids around her nodded.

Lila's eyes narrowed, and then brightened. She could poison their image of Mari at a young age! "Well, actually, Mari's a really big bully, a bitch. She pushed me down the stairs and stole my foxtail necklace that was a family heirloom!"

"Really?" the little girl looked confused.

"Yes!" she said, crocodile tears coming to her eyes.

"You're a liar. Mari would never do that, she's much too nice!" Manon staunchly defended. 

"Well, looks can be deceiving."

"Yeah, and you look like that person that said Jagged Stone has a cat when he's allergic to animal fur!" she snapped back.

"Now listen hear you little shit," she said, grabbing her by the front of her dress and lifting her to glare at her in the eye. "You are going to turn around and leave without your candy, and you are going to tell everyone that I am an amazing person who works with Prince Ali, Jagged Stone, and Clara Nightingale. I know who you are Manon Chamack, and you are going to _do as I say or else,"_ she hissed, then dropped the child and slammed the door.

The trio of servants of Hallow-Scream were stunned. Then one of them turned around and ran, then the others quickly followed suit.

They all raced to the Eiffel Tower where she stood, collecting candy. "Ms. Scream!" they called. "Someone broke The Rule!"

* * *

* * *

She detransformed in an alleyway close to the hotel, and quickly raced into the lobby, only to find it empty...

Except for Jean-whatever-his-name-is. "Jean! What happened here?"

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng! Everyone left when the singing started. I don't know why, but, I was not effected."

"But why..." she looked him over, examining what he was wearing. He was in his standard uniform, as were the other staff. 

She snapped her fingers. "Of course! You're not in costume! That's why you weren't affected!" she said, a plan forming in my head. "I have to go. I'll see you!" she said, racing out of the hotel...

And into the arms of her leather-clad lover. "Mari?" he said, looking into her blue oceans called eyes. He opened his mouth, probably to call to others when a warm pair of lips met his. 

The girl in leather wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing the living daylights out of her partner. She gently pulled back, looking into his eyes. "Minou? Is that you?"

He groaned lightly, then said, "I dunno. I think you're going to have to try again," he said. She rolled her eyes, but reconnected their lips at his behest, pulling back after her gentle peck. "Are you okay Princess?"

"I'm fine. But I think I figured out Hallow's weakness!" he picked her up bridal style, then leapt onto the top of the hotel, and ran in the opposite direction of the Eiffel Tower. "She can't control people out of costume. Put me down and let me transform. I need my lucky charm for this," he quickly consented, gazing at her fine ass as she transformed. 

She turned around and was about to call it down, when she was pulled flush against his chest, grinding his hips against that fine ass. "Have I ever told you how _turned on_ I get when you transform?" he muttered into her ear, nibbling on the lobe. She shivered, then, with great difficulty, pushed off of him. "After the party, I'll come over to your place with an overnight bag. Maybe convince my parents it's a group sleepover. Just wait until this akuma is defeated, okay?"

He pouted. "Fine. But I'm not playing nice tonight then," he said, a smirk on his lips. 

A scream came from the top of the Eiffel Tower. Opening her bug phone, she saw Alya livestreaming Lila being dangled off the edge of the Eiffel Tower. "Now, tell me, Lila, I want to know everything you ever lied about." She was pierced with a rod of candy corn. She didn't look physically harmed, but she suddenly screamed out, "I WET THE BED TILL I WAS 12!" and after that, she spilled _everything._ How she lied about knowing Jagged Stone, Prince Ali, _everyone._ How she hated Ladybug and wanted her dead, and willingly got akumatized. They were all shocked. 

Then, Chat Noir sprung up behind her, calling, _"Cataclysm!"_ destroying the candy tail that was currently coiled around the Eiffel Tower. _"NO!"_ she screamed, and it dissolved into ash. She quickly reached into a pocket into the basket that hung off the side of her dress. 

Ladybug leapt into the air, snatching the basket off her hip, and broke the handle, a small black butterfly fluttering out of the break. "No more evildoing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" she called, snatching it up mid-beat. "Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" she called, throwing up her jack-o-lantern-shaped basket, and everything was fixed. Quickly jumping to the top of the Eiffel Tower, asked Chat, "You can take care of her, correct?"

"I'll make sure she gets home safely," he responded. She quickly hog-tied Lila and threw the girl over her shoulder, the Italian screaming curses at her the whole way down to where the police were waiting.

Lt. Raincomprix quickly grabbed the teenager, cuffing her with her arms behind her back, guiding her to the squad car. An official-looking car came zooming to a stop, and a woman opened the door and stormed over to the group. "LILA ISABELLE ANABELLA ROSSI!" she then proceeded to yell at her in Italian, Lila yelling back, Ladybug understanding most of the conversation. Switching back to French, she said "I have diplomatic immunity! The worst they can do is send me back to Italy!"

"No, you don't. I'm only a junior diplomat, my immunity doesn't extend to you," she said coldly. 

"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M YOUR DAUGHTER! IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME YOU WOULDN'T THROW ME TO THE WOLVES LIKE THIS!!"

"You stupid girl! Even if I tried to give you immunity, I would be immediately contradicted and lose my job! Willingly aiding a terrorist, I'll be lucky if I even keep my job!" she nodded to Roger and he forced her into the squad car.

She turned to the superheroes. "I'd like to apologize for my daughter's actions. I had no idea. She said you were incompetent and that you never purified the akumas. I see now that you two are far from incompetent, and I apologize."

"Mme. Rossi, _we_ should be apologizing to _you._ You seem like a wonderful woman, and if they threaten to fire you, we will be there to defend you. I can tell that you genuinely didn't know, and so we will be ready to defend you."

She teared up, and next thing she knew, she was being scooped up into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered, and Ladybug felt tears falling onto her suit.

Her earrings flashed; two minutes left. "Buggaboo, let's go," she gently left the woman's embrace, and leapt off into the night with her catty partner.


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this fic! Took me a while to convince myself to post this.

Ladybug leapt down the tower with the screaming bitchy Italian wrapped up in her yoyo.

Olivia looked up at Chat Noir's outstretched hand, and she took it. He hauled her up and picked her up princess style. "Alright, you live on Taylor Street, right?" the cat said, as he prepared to jump.

She got a text, and checked to see who it was.

 **Uncle Fred:** Come to the airport! There's a surprise for you!

"Um, actually, can you take me to the airport? My Uncle told me to go there," she corrected.

"Of course. Now, hold on tight," he warned, and leapt off the edge of the Eiffel Tower.

Now, Olivia, she had a terrible fear of falling from heights. And screamed her ass off, before going into state of shock.

"Alright, we're he-" he stopped, noticing how frozen she was. He was used to the people who screamed, but not the people with a fear of falling from heights. "Oh shit, I didn't know! Alright Olivia, I want you to breathe with me, okay? Deep breath in, and out. In, and out."

He kept repeating until her color returned and she could stand. She thanked the hero, before rushing off inside the pickup area.

Uncle Fred looked giddy. She gave him a confused glance, until she saw her.

There at the baggage claim, stood a beautiful sight. Her girlfriend Maddie, in her beautiful Chat Noir suit, looking for her suitcase. She stopped and stared. There was the girl that she loved, the girl that she was going to spend the rest of her life with, the girl she loved.

She found her bag, and turned around and saw her. She ran over to her, and threw her arms around her neck, and kissed her.

Maddie's lips were soft and chapped, and she tasted like sugar cookies.

They gently pulled back, and she asked with tears in her eyes, "H-How, wh-when? I thought you were at the party, and I thought..."

"That I was cheating on you?" Maddie asked. Looking ashamed. she nodded. 

Maddie sighed. "That was Maggie. She suddenly changed her mind for the costume when she found out that Erica was a big fan of that cat. I would never cheat on you. I love you to much to do that," she said, and stared straight into her eyes.

"Oh, I love you too," she sighed, before reconnecting their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Two updates in 1 day? Who is this mad creature?
> 
> Anyways, wear a mask, and watch MrBeast on YouTube! OH, and Lyradaisical!

**Author's Note:**

> The fluff tag was for a reason. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Happy Halloween, Dia Day Los Muertos, whatever you celebrate! I'm sorry I posted so late, I was writing this and it came out longer than I expected. I knew it wasn't going to be a drabble, but this came out even longer and more beautiful than I expected. So, I was supposed to post this instead of updating. I will probably update next week, but the chapter isn't coming together, so... Yeah.
> 
> First person to guess where I got the name Gabriel Ugliano from gets a one-shot written for that fandom, no matter what ship! BUT! It has to be M or lower, I am not posting smut at the moment.
> 
> The song I used was Come Little Children from Hocus Pocus.
> 
> TO ALL MY WEEBS!!!! If you're looking for a new manga to start, I personally recommend Edens Zero by Hiro Mashima. It's Sci-Fi (but the technical term is Space Fantasy) and is really good in my opinion. Other works by Hiro Mashima are Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail 100 Year Quest (the sequel) Heroes (a crossover with Rave Master, Edens Zero, and Fairy Tail) Rave Master, Monster Soul, Happy's Great Adventure, and Fairy Tail: City Hero (an AU where the main characters are cops).
> 
> I might do an epilogue if enough people ask for it! Oh, and to clarify, Alya was sent back to the party, and all the people were sent back to the place they started in.
> 
> Remember, where a mask (especially if you live in Florida) and watch Mr. Beast on YouTube!
> 
> Edit: So, an anon made it seem like the only reason Adrien was dating Mari in this fic is because she spread her legs. THIS IS ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP. THEY ARE 17 AND HAVE BEEN IN A RELATIONSHIP SINCE 15, BEFORE THE REVEAL. THEY HAVE HAD SEX MULTIPLE TIMES. I TRIED TO MAKE THEM HORNIER THAN IN A FIC BY QuantumChickpea and Lalunascora. THAT'S IT.
> 
> …Should I change the rating to M?


End file.
